


Partner

by HolbyCityFan



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, F/F, Fake Dating, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolbyCityFan/pseuds/HolbyCityFan
Summary: The AAU staff won't stop pestering Serena to get back out there and start dating. How will things play out when her and Bernie (her best friend) pretend to be dating to get them off her back? Probably not very well considering how in love Bernie is with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my first AU (woop), let me know if you like it!   
> This is going to be around 10 chapters long I'd say, who doesn't love a fake dating AU though right?

Serena and Bernie are best friends, something they never thought they’d find this late in life, an honest friendship with only each other’s best interests at heart. There’s always something unsaid between them though, a feeling that something more is meant to happen, but they’re both too scared to act on it.

Jason calls Bernie “Auntie Bernie” and she takes him on days out, with or without Serena. Bernie is all Jason talks about when she’s not around, he idolises her. Serena’s had so many opportunities to change things, on the theatre floor after Fletch’s surgery, when Bernie decided to go to Kiev. The thought of risking everything, losing Bernie, has been enough to stop her making any sort of move, or realising quite how deep her feelings for her best friend are. She’s told herself that they’re just very close, she cares for her very much, may even be attracted to her, but she’s happy to be her friend. Just her friend.

Bernie, on the other hand, is well aware of how head over heels she is for Serena, but she’s always been a coward, there’s too much to lose with this one. Serena and Jason have become like family, if it were to all go wrong she’d lose so much, and she concluded that she’d rather have Serena in her life as her best friend than not at all.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m perfectly happy alone thank you, and in case you’d forgotten, we have a job to do” Serena barged past Raf and Fletch and lead them to the patient she needed to deliver test results to. She knew they were just trying to help, but who said she needed helping? Just because she was over 50 and single, didn’t mean she was a lonely cat lady, she didn’t even own a cat!

She was open to dating, but having everyone you work with, bar Bernie, desperately trying to set you up with any single man of a certain age was rather getting on her nerves. Once she’d seen to her patients, followed by a chorus of Raf and Fletch saying “you’ve got nothing to lose Serena,” “you’re not getting any younger,” “you’d really like him” she finally got to her office door and they were met with what can only be described as the Campbell death glare.

“For the final time” she started, staring them both down, “NO!” and with that she spun around and entered her office, slamming the door behind her.

Bernie didn’t flinch, just looked up from her computer as she saw Serena slump down in her chair, sighing heavily.

“Everything ok?” She hedged slightly, knowing better than to rattle Serena’s cage, as it were. The brunette just huffed and started looking through her paperwork, making much more noise than necessary, to illustrate her anger.

Normally, all she needed was some time, a coffee and some reassuring words. So, Bernie left to go and get her a coffee from Pulses, sighed as she got in the lift to go down, she hated Serena being upset. Even if it was normally over something small, she’d do anything to get her back to her witty, still slightly difficult, self. I guess that’s how you would feel, being hopelessly in love with your best friend.

She sighed again, pushing that thought straight out of her mind, still denying the obvious feelings she had for the brunette, like she always did.

_We’re friends, best friends. She’s straight, she’s not bloody interested Bernie. Just. Friends._

Bernie grabbed them a coffee, and a chocolate croissant for Serena, hoping the sugar hit would cheer her up a little, she’d been in a snappy mood all day. When she walked back up to AAU she could see Raf standing in the doorway, his arms held up in surrender, but his mouth hadn’t stopped moving. Bernie hurried towards the office in time to hear the end of Raf’s words.

“Look, Serena we just want you to be happy and I really think you’ll like this guy” he suggested and Bernie came to stand next to Raf in the doorway just in time to see the unquestionable irritation on Serena’s face. She sighed, softening slightly and Bernie wondered what she was going to hit him with now, she seemed a little too calm.

“Look, if you must know. I’m already seeing someone.” Raf and Bernie’s mouths gaped at the same time, and Bernie felt her heart drop, but tried her best to school her features and hide it. “I just didn’t want to go around rattling on about my personal life, but there you have it. I’m not single, happy?”

 _Far from it,_ Bernie thought. Raf just grinned slightly and gave Serena a wink.

“You dark horse Ms Campbell, I knew there was a reason you wouldn’t accept any of the dates” and he sauntered off, looking all too pleased with himself. Bernie entered their office tentatively, putting the coffee and pastry down in front of the vascular surgeon, sitting down carefully in her own chair.

_She’s in a relationship. That’s ok, I’m happy for her. She deserves it. That’s great…just great._

“So, who’s the lucky man? You didn’t say anything” she tried to act as nonchalant as possible so Serena wouldn’t realise how utterly desperate she was to know who it was.

“What?” the brunette was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up at Bernie, noticing the gifts on her desk and smiling.

“The um…you didn’t say you were dating someone?” Bernie’s attempts to not sound jealous weren’t going all too well at this point. Serena’s face burst out into a smile and she let out a little giggle.

_Great, just the mention of him and she’s turning into a teenage girl who’s just been given her first Valentine’s card._

“Oh, that” Serena teased as she took a sip of her coffee, hissing slightly as she burnt her tongue. “That, Ms Wolfe, is called a lie. So the staff of AAU will once and for all leave me alone about dating one of their elderly relatives.”

_Thank GOD._

“That’s great” Bernie let out a sigh of relief, then sucked in a sharp breath once she realised what she’d just said.

“What?” The brunette smirked, she was so good at teasing Bernie, making her throat dry as she tried to croak out some words that would hopefully resemble some sort of sentence.

“Not great, just I mean, I thought you would’ve told me if you were…” she trailed off, a pink tinge finding its way to her cheeks as she tried to recover her words.

“Thank you for the coffee” Serena smiled at her and she relaxed slightly “and this” she held the pastry up as she took a bite out of it. “I apologise if I’ve been a little difficult today, they just haven’t stopped with their incessant matchmaking and it was rather doing my head in” she sighed.

“Anyway, I’d better get back to the ward” she titled her head in the direction of the nurse’s station and soon followed, leaving Bernie’s eyes to linger on her behind as she walked over towards Raf and Fletch. Bernie could’ve sworn there was an extra swing to her hips, she knew just how to tease Bernie, and that was how their friendship was. She put her head in her hands and started cursing herself for not even being able to form a sentence in Serena’s presence.

_Pull yourself together, at least try and make it look like you’re not in love with her._

As soon as Serena got to the nurse’s station she was met by two smirking faces.

“Who is it then?” Fletch asked immediately.

 Ah, Serena hadn’t quite thought this through had she.

“Now that, Nurse Fletcher, is none of your business” she smirked at him and tried to walk past them but they blocked her way.

“Is it someone we know?” They asked almost together and Serena just raised her eyebrows further towards the ceiling, she was finding their desperation to find out who her love interest was rather amusing.

However, they took this as proof they were right, it was someone they knew.

“Oh, come on Serena!” Raf almost shouted, exasperated, and desperate to know who could win the affection of their stony cold co-lead.

As Serena desperately racked her brains for a name, she caught Bernie’s eye as she left the office, and got an idea. As Bernie sauntered up beside the brunette she felt a hand wrap around her waist. She stopped a little awkwardly and looked to see Serena smiling cheekily up at her.

“Well, it’s not a man exactly” she spoke calmly as she pecked her gently on the cheek, and Bernie felt her knees go slightly weak, she had no idea what’d come over her friend. She was always touchy but this was strange even for Serena, she looked between Fletch and Raf to try and gauge the situation, but they seemed as confused as her.

“Wait, you and Bernie?” Fletch managed to ask, both men obviously shocked by the revelation, but nobody was as shocked as Bernie, her head snapped to Serena, her eyes wide. She was met with a bold stare, one that said, “please go along with it, I’ll explain later.”

“We were trying to keep it quiet, weren’t we Bern? But, now you know” she grinned up at Bernie and the blonde managed to pull herself together to play along believably once she understood what Serena was doing.

“Pick your jaws up off the floor boys” she teased and lightly slapped Serena’s bum before walking casually off to their shared office. Serena gave them a wink before following, closing the door behind her, and then the blinds.

She turned around to see a very bemused looking Bernie.

“Care to explain” she teased. “I mean if you want to be my girlfriend you only had to ask” she winked and it was all Serena could do not to yell _I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND_ , but she decided to keep that one to herself. She shocked herself with these moments, and quickly tried to remind herself that she’s straight and her and Bernie are just friends.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time. We’re best friends, they know how close we are, thought I’d give them a good shock, payback for their behaviour this past week” she sighed, “don’t worry I’ll go and tell them it isn’t true” she went to get up but was interrupted by Bernie standing by the door, blocking her way onto the ward.

“I don’t mind” she said slowly, her words thick with a lot more meaning than she had intended. “Pretending to be together I mean, if it stops them pestering you” she suggested and she could’ve sworn she saw Serena’s eyes light up slightly but then quickly return to a smirk.

“Well, we do spend most of our time together anyway. If you wouldn’t mind Bernie, I’ll buy you that Thai takeaway you love tonight, and a bottle of wine” she tried to convince her this was a good idea, although she knew herself it couldn’t be a worse one. Pretending to date your best friend, who you happen to be just slightly head over heels for, as much as you try to deny it.

_Not the brightest idea, Campbell._

“Now, that’s an offer I can’t refuse” Bernie teased back, feeling a little giddy at the idea of being Serena’s girlfriend, well, fake girlfriend. It was as close to the real thing as she’d get and she was going to enjoy every second. “Partner” and with that she winked and sauntered out of their office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I am also maybe a little bit in love with my own best friend, so this ended up being rather painful to write haha!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me a while, here's the next chapter! Not sure how I feel about it but I have a plan for where this is going and it's exciting and funny I promise!

Bernie did get her promised Thai takeaway and bottle of wine that night as her, Serena and Jason sat watching countdown in the brunette’s living room. The two women had had one glass of Shiraz too many and kept finding inappropriate words from the letters, much to Jason’s annoyance. They were in hysterics sprawled across the sofa as Jason sat on the other one.

“Auntie Serena, you’re distracting Bernie, she’s normally good at countdown” he stated simply, to which they both simply giggled.

Jason huffed, “I’m going to watch this in my room if you two can’t be quiet” he threatened and they both bowed their heads like teenage girls being told off by their headmaster.

Bernie managed to stop laughing and reassured Jason they’d be quiet and let him watch his programme. They tried their best to stay quiet for the rest of the show, with slight bouts of laughter every now and then, Jason would simply pause the TV and glare at them until they stopped. Once it had finished Jason paused the TV and turned to Bernie and Serena, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“I have a question” he stated, and they both simply smiled at him, willing him to ask whatever it was he wanted to.

“Why didn’t you tell me you two are in a romantic relationship? I heard the other porters gossiping about it today” He asked and Serena’s features softened.

“Oh, we’re not Jason, no! Of course I would’ve told you, sorry if it came as a shock” she explained.

“Oh no, it wasn’t a shock Auntie Serena. I’ve been expecting it for a while” he said, speaking as if he were discussing the weather. Bernie’s eyes widened slightly and she nearly spat out the wine that was in her mouth. Bernie felt slightly exposed, even Jason could tell she was in love with Serena.

She reassured him slightly, “the AAU staff kept pestering me about starting to date again. Bernie and I just decided it’d be easier to pretend we’re together than having to deal with it any longer. We aren’t actually dating Jason, but we’d appreciate it if you kept the fib up for us, help your auntie out?” she asked cheekily and he contemplated what she’d said for a moment, seemed to come to the conclusion that it did make sense and he would help his Auntie out.

“Ok Auntie Serena, I’ll do it” they smiled at him and he announced he was going up to bed so they bid him goodnight and returned to their glasses of wine.

“The Holby City rumour mill seems to be running efficiently” Bernie stated, giggling slightly from too much wine.

“It only took a few hours, that’s record time even for Holby” Serena joined in.

They laughed into the night, turned a late night repeat of an old show on and Bernie drifted off slowly on the sofa, as she always did when she’d had a bottle of wine. Serena just grinned at her affectionately, grabbed a blanket and laid it on top of her before making her way up to bed.

On the nights when Bernie did this, Serena had to stop herself from just curling up to her side and falling asleep next to her, or taking her up to bed. It was moments like this that really made Serena question her feelings. A little bit of wine in her blood, the soft lighting from her living room lamp casting shadows over Bernie’s gentle features. It’s all she can do to not just sit there and watch her all night.

 _That’s not what friends do_ , she tells herself.

* * *

The next morning, Bernie awoke to a squeeze of her arm and a hot mug of coffee being placed in front of her, as Serena settled onto the sofa, lifting Bernie’s legs up onto her lap.

“Morning” she spoke softly as not to startle the blonde awake. She stretched, smiled sleepily and picked up the coffee from the side.

“Morning you” she replied.

“You know if you keep falling asleep on the sofa your back’s going to get bad again” Bernie just grunted sleepily and buried her head in the cushion.

“When have we got to leave for work?” She asked. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence that Bernie stayed at Serena’s place, she normally slept on the sofa, sometimes made it to the spare room.

“In forty minutes precisely, better get moving Ms. Wolfe” Bernie got up and made her way unsteadily to the shower.

Something Serena learnt is that it takes Bernie a long time to wake up in the mornings, she barely touches her first thing coffee, though Serena makes it for her anyway, just in case. She’s half asleep until she has a shower, then she seems to emerge a new person, wet hair and fresh faced.

This morning was no exception, she padded into the kitchen, she’d changed into some jeans and a shirt. She kept enough clothes at Serena’s for occasions like this. As expected she was fully awake and in much better spirits now she’d showered. Serena had made her another coffee and she drank this one almost instantly once it had cooled enough to do so.

On the car journey to the hospital they discussed their planned surgeries for the day, Serena nagged Bernie to “do some bloody paperwork” and Bernie agreed, but they both knew she most definitely wouldn’t. They stepped out of Serena’s car and Bernie glanced up slightly to see Raf and Fletch sitting on the staircase, peering at them through the window.

“Looks like we have some stalkers” Bernie joked as Serena glanced up to see the two men.

The blonde slowly slotted her hand into Serena’s, giving her a quick wink, the vascular surgeon just stared slightly at their joined hands, being brought out of her trance by Bernie clearing her throat.

_God, pull yourself together Campbell._

“Well, we’d better give them a show” Bernie laughed before leading Serena through the car park and into Pulses for their morning coffee, hand-in-hand. They were met with a number of whispering nurse’s, who all looked not at all surprised, just excited. They made their way up to AAU, hands lost hold when they paid for their coffees, but they walked closely.

As they walked through the door, Bernie could’ve sworn every single head in the ward snapped their way, knowing looks were exchanged and whispers shared. Raf and Fletch stood smirking at the nurse’s station, obviously proud of the pace at which they’d spread this particular bit of gossip.

Once they were in their office they could tell there were still eyes on them through the blinds, probably waiting for some sort of confirmation it wasn’t just untrue rumours. Serena gave Bernie a look of amusement which she returned.

“I didn’t realise our fake dating would cause such a fuss” she smirked.

“Life in the old dog’s yet” Bernie quipped back, to which Serena feigned offence.

“Old dog! Speak for yourself, Major” Serena winked before wondering off towards the ward, a swing to her hips.

They’d fallen into their fake relationship scarily fast, Bernie had to almost remind herself that it wasn’t real, Serena wasn’t really her girlfriend, as much as she wished she was.

Morven looked up sheepishly at Serena as she perched at the nurse’s station, a smirk on her face, she was rather enjoying everyone believing she’d managed to woo Bernie Wolfe.

 _If only_.

“You and Ms. Wolfe, are you...?” Morven eventually spoke but sort of trailed off, obviously terrified of getting her head bitten off. Serena just let out a small laugh and shuffled closer to Morven.

“Where have you heard this?” She feigned annoyance but couldn’t help but crack a smile at the other doctor’s terrified look.

Morven sunk deeper into her seat and just looked nervously at Serena.

“Don’t look so scared Morven. If you must know then yes we are.” She finished, smiling at the girl sweetly.

“I knew it” she blurted out as Fletch walked over to join them, adding “we were beginning to think it’d never happen” they both grinned at her, she suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable.

These were real words about her and Bernie, not words about their fake dating, was it that obvious that she felt attracted to her best friend.

“How long have you two been you-knowing for” he made a rude gesture, a glint in his eyes and Morven laughed, eyes wide, he truly had no shame.

“Do you live together now?” Morven added, shyly and Serena just rolled her eyes.

“This is not an appropriate workplace conversation” she smirked before hurrying into their office, a panicked expression on her face. Bernie looked up from her paperwork, mirrored the brunette’s expression and gave her a confused look.

“I don’t think we quite thought this through, Bernie” she kept her voice low, anyone could be eaves dropping, it’s all the staff seemed to be doing at the moment. Bernie just continued to look at her quizzically, closing the patient file she was reading and leaning back in her chair.

“I’ve been on the ward five minutes and I’ve already been bombarded by questions” she rushed out, “and then I realised, I don’t have any answers!” Bernie just giggled.

“Well, if we’re fake dating I suppose we’d better get a story straight” the blonde replied.

So, that’s what they did, sorted out details of their “relationship” and blurred the lines slightly between friendship and more.

Their story went: they’d first kissed on the theatre floor after Fletch’s surgery, which is a moment that could’ve easily happened if either were brave enough. Then they’d made it official when Bernie had returned from Kiev, when Jason had locked them in their office, because Serena wouldn’t talk to Bernie. In reality, she’d told Bernie she didn’t want her to go, the Trauma Unit had just got up and running, hiding behind that instead of saying that she’d missed her terribly. Bernie had apologised, for leaving Serena in the lurch, professionally and as her best friend. They’d hugged, for longer than necessary, both so pleased to be back together again. However, they agreed to say that was when they’d made up and agreed to make it official.

They’d say that Bernie hadn’t moved in yet but basically spent all her time at Serena’s, which wasn’t untrue exactly.

Serena had ended their discussion with the words “and if you say I’m anything other than spectacular in the bedroom, there will be hell to pay” winking before leaving the office to do the ward rounds.

Bernie’s eyes widened and her cheeks became hot as she sat in their office alone, trying to collect herself. She really did imagine Serena would be spectacular in bed, and she probably imagined it too much.

_Those soft lips, swaying hips…focus, Wolfe._

Everyone thinks she managed to charm the pants off Serena Campbell, now that will be rewarded with new levels of respect by her colleagues. Not that Bernie needed it, but the idea that everyone believes she’s capable of getting Serena when she’s in fact been far too much of a coward to do so gave her mixed emotions.

The way Serena was acting with her made her heart flutter and a blush creep its way onto her cheeks. She forgot for small moments that it wasn’t real, this was all just to save Serena from their pestering colleagues.

She needed to stop herself blurring the lines between their lie and reality, but it was getting rather difficult, when the lie was everything Bernie wanted the reality to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for their comments both about the story and the advice on my own personal dilemma! You've all been so lovely and it's really helping me!  
> I'm sorry this chapter is so late, said best friend has been having a hard time so I took her away for Easter break to cheer her up. I got told "if you weren't my best friend, I'd marry you!" Oh dear haha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert Spongebob 'one eternity later' pic here*  
> I'm sorry this has taken so long, I got back to uni so life's been a bit busy!  
> Thanks for waiting!

A week passed, and it became clear that Bernie was the slightly more committed party, not that Serena wasn’t committed, just that Bernie _really_ was. The brunette had been slightly shocked at first, at how easy Bernie was finding this, the lengths she was going to, to help Serena out.

If she was honest, Bernie was enjoying the whole thing probably a little too much, enjoyed the idea of dating Serena far too much, if she wasn’t being too stubborn to admit it. She was making the most of being able to act like this with Serena, she was doing this to help her after all, so why not commit to it, make it totally believable.

* * *

 

Serena came out of a long surgery, strolling back onto the ward and was welcomed with an arm around her waist, innocently asking how theatre went as they walked into the office. Once the door was shut Serena rolled her eyes and glared at the blonde.

“What?” Bernie played the fool, she really was enjoying teasing Serena like this.

“You’re incorrigible, you know” Serena was trying to be serious but a smirk appeared on her lips. Bernie walked around the desk and sat herself down on the other surgeon's lap, a wicked grin on her face, she knew the blinds were open and everyone would see.

“I’m simply committed to the role of your pretend girlfriend Serena, would you rather I gave them all reason to think you want to date their elderly relatives again?” She quirked an eyebrow and the brunette laughed.

“No, please. As you are” she continued to laugh and gave her a wink before Bernie gave her an exaggerated kiss on the cheek and skipped out of the office.

Serena sighed, this was torture.

Bernie really was a very good fake girlfriend, and it was making her wish more and more that the fake bit didn’t exist. Serena was slightly more scared of the rumour mill than Bernie, the blonde had been through it before, been ripped to shreds and knew nothing could be as bad as that. Bernie had now thrown them into the rumour mill head first and was enjoying every second. Serena found it rather endearing if she was honest with herself, how freely and willingly Bernie had done all of this for her.

* * *

 

Another day, Serena walked to the nurse’s station searching between nurse’s and doctors for her watch, she couldn’t remember if she’d left it at home or lost it at some point during the day.

“What’re you looking for?” Bernie asked, walking over from treating a patient.

“My watch” Serena almost mumbled, she didn’t have time for a chit-chat, she watched as a smirk made its way onto Bernie’s face and she pulled Serena’s watch from her pocket, passing it to the brunette.

“You left it by the bed this morning, darling” and with that Bernie grabbed a patient file and walked towards the office. Serena turned bright red, as every eye at the nurse’s station turned to her, having heard the whole conversation. She followed Bernie into the office, closing the door gently behind her.

“And where did you _actually_ find it?” Serena huffed, jokingly.

“You’d left it in the locker room, I picked it up for you on my lunch break. The bed story just sounded better, for the fans” Bernie winked and left Serena in the office, rolling her eyes, as she was doing a lot recently in Bernie’s presence.

* * *

 

It wasn’t just at work that Bernie was like this. When they were back at Serena’s, laying on the sofa together once Jason had gone to bed, Bernie stood up.

“Want some wine… _darling?”_ Bernie smirked, emphasising the use of the word ‘darling’ making Serena, once again, roll her eyes, nodding slightly. When Bernie returned, glasses in hand, she placed them down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and sat back down, tucking her legs under herself.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Serena questioned, a teasing tone to her voice.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Bernie quipped back, before softening her features and continuing. “Well, if I _have_ to do this, at least let me have some fun with it” she spoke nonchalantly and Serena gulped slightly.

* * *

 

They went to Albie’s another night with the AAU team, staff from other wards were scattered around the rest of the bar. Serena had decided by this point that Bernie was getting far too much satisfaction out of making Serena uncomfortable. It was time for the brunette to play along.

Bernie was getting a round in and Serena decided she’d go and help her carry everything, she walked up behind her, resting a hand on her hip, went to kiss her cheek. Just as she did, Bernie turned her head slightly to see who it was, or more, to check it was Serena. This sudden turn meant that lips met lips instead of cheek, and they both realised they couldn’t act as thought it was an accident. They had to make it look as though it wasn't, in fact, the first time they’d kissed.

So, they followed it through, in style.

Bernie could’ve sworn she felt Serena’s tongue run along her bottom lip, their eyes were closed, Serena’s hand still rested on the blonde’s hip. They’d both spent a lot of time thinking about what that would be like, and it really didn’t let either of them down. They broke apart and now it was Bernie’s turn to be flustered.

“Sorry, I um, they’re all looking. I didn’t want it to be unconvincing” she managed to croak out, lips still inches from Serena’s.

“I think they’re convinced” Serena whispered slightly, grabbing a couple of the glasses and leaving Bernie to bring the rest. Serena realised in that moment that she could enjoy this too, she told herself that Bernie was only enjoying it because she liked teasing Serena and making the usually unflappable surgeon uncomfortable. If Bernie could have her fun, then Serena could have hers too, enjoy the idea of being with Bernie. If it meant more kisses like that one she was more than willing to comply.

Little did she know, Bernie wasn’t doing all of this to tease Serena, she was doing it because she honestly didn't know how to stop herself. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, being like this with her.

* * *

 

The next week brought with it a rather unwelcome guest. Marcus Dunne was back, transferred to Holby for a few week due to staff shortages.

By the second hour of his first day, he’d already heard about Bernie and Serena, after doing some digging about his ex wife. He thought it was a joke, Serena seemed like such a respectable, decent, nice woman…and _definitely_ straight.

He put it down to hospital gossip. Something about them kissing in Albie’s, must’ve been a dare. Serena was as straight as they come.

He concluded that on his lunch break he’d pay AAU a visit and suss things out, completely confident that he’d be right.

Bernie was at the nurse’s station when her eyes landed on none other than her ex husband, her immediate instinct was to duck, very low under the desk.

“Bernie, what the hell are you doing?” Fletch asked her as she grabbed onto his leg under the desk. He looked up and saw Marcus searching the ward, obviously looking for the blonde. She took the opportunity as he walked further into AAU to leg it out the doors. As soon as she got to the hallway she saw Serena walking her way, a confused look on her face when she saw the look on the blonde's. Bernie simply grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the nearest room, well, the store cupboard. Serena had her back against the far wall and Bernie was standing close to her, her back to the door.

“Everything ok?” Serena almost laughed as she met Bernie’s eyes.

“Marcus” she panted out.

“What about him?” Serena questioned, frowning slightly.

“He’s here. Marcus is here” she expanded, resting her hand on the wall one side of the brunette’s head.

“I’m still failing to see the problem here Bernie. I mean, I know it’s not ideal but I didn’t think you’d get yourself in such a state over it” she explained, smiling sweetly at the blonde.

“But everyone thinks we’re together Serena, what if he finds out?” She finally explains herself, but Serena just let out a giggle. The brunette reached forwards and took hold of Bernie’s other hand, stroking it lightly with her thumb.

“Stop being so scared of what he thinks Bernie, the divorce is over now. He has nothing he can hold against you anymore” the blonde let out a sigh, looking up in the dark and smiling.

“You’re right, I just panicked when I saw him. I'm sorry” she explained, laughing flatly at herself.

“Looks like this fake relationship could work to your advantage as well as mine now” Serena suggested.

“I’ve got to say, I’d love to see the look on his face when he finds out” they both laughed but were interrupted by the door being swung open.

Bernie jumped forward, slightly shocked and basically pressed against Serena and they both stared shocked towards the door as they met the gaze of none other than Marcus Dunne.

He gawped for a little too long, eyes falling to their joined hands, Berneie's body pressing the brunette's to the wall, before rolling his eyes and leaving, slamming the door behind himself.

“I think we just did” Serena spoke before they both burst out laughing, holding onto one another and trying to pull themselves together to return to the ward.

“No prize for guessing what he thought we were doing” Bernie finally managed to get out. They both stepped away from one another, straightening out their shirts.

“Thank you” Bernie said eventually, “for talking some sense into me” she smiled.

“What are fake girlfriends for” Serena replied, her quick wit never failing her. They made their way back onto the ward, a smirk on both their faces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating much more frequantly now, I promise!  
> Thank you for the kudos and reviews, it's all so appreciated!  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting patiently! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! And thank you so much for the kudos and reviews!

The next week was awkward.   
Bernie avoided her ex husband at all costs, so much so that he was starting to think she'd transferred to a different ward.

She'd thought it'd be fun, she'd thought Serena was right, but she wasn't. All she felt at the thought of him walking in on them in the store cupboard was guilt, he didn't deserve that, nobody did.

She didn't just feel guilt for Marcus though, she hated that Serena would seem like some rebound that she was happy to have her way with in the store cupboard mid-shift. Half the hospital would know about it by now. That wasn't really Bernie's style, and Marcus knew that. As much as she'd hate to admit it, he knew her and he'd realise that she'd never do that with anyone she had even an ounce of respect for.

She respected Serena too much to be comfortable with Marcus pitying her, thinking she's being played by the blonde. This 'fake relationship' was getting way out of their control, the tables had turned and it seemed Bernie wasn't enjoying it so much anymore.

It haunted her, because she wanted it so badly to be real. Wanted to march up to Marcus and explain that this wasn't her way of still trying to be wanted, that she really loved Serena. But how desperate would that look, how could she do that without exposing to Serena exactly how she felt. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with the whole thing, guilty and longing all at the same time.

She'd distanced herself from Serena since the store cupboard incident, decided she needed to try and get some space.

Serena, it seemed was having none of it.

She cornered her in their office one day, locking the door, after many failed attempts in other locations. Bernie knew what was coming.

lWhat's wrong?" Serena eventually spoke, Bernie's face hardened and she just stared at the floor, scuffing her shoe against the desk sharply.

The brunette stepped forward and waited until Bernie's eyes met hers before she spoke again.

"What's wrong? I'm getting worried" she explained to which Bernie just sighed, slumping down into her chair, arms hanging at her sides.

"I just..." she started but nothing followed, she'd never been good at getting her words out, especially when it mattered.

"You just?" Serena prompted, perching on the seat in front of the trauma surgeon, encouraging her to talk.

"I...it's Marcus. I just feel a little...guilty, I guess" she bowed her head, breaking eye contact again. It wasn't untrue, she did feel guilty, it just wasn't totally true. She could hardly tell Serena that she felt absolutely awful about the whole situation because she was hopelessly in love with her.

She was in way over her head and she knew it.

"For?" Serena asked.

"It can't be nice, what he thought he found. It just seems so unfair putting him through this when it isn't even real. I've put him through enough" Serena smiled at her, chuckling lightly.

"Do you ever put yourself first?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Your marriage is over. You're divorced, Bernie. You can do what you want, you can't live your life scared of hurting him further" she smiled sweetly and for a moment Bernie felt as if everything was fine, there was no weight on her shoulders. Serena started to feel guilty then, too.

"I'm sorry if I...if I pushed you into this whole pretending to be together thing. You're my best friend, you always have my back and I just didn't know what else to do. It's escalated beyond our control, I know" she sighed and Bernie laughed, honked her way through the tension, breaking it ever so slightly.

"Apparently, the nurse's on Keller are calling us Berena" she giggled, her eyes creasing at the sides and her mouth opening slightly in that way Serena adored. "It's a mix between our names you see, the 'Ber' bit is fro..." Serena cut her off with a laugh.

"Yes, I get it Bernie" she said softly, rolling her eyes. There was silence, not uncomfortable, they were both just contemplating where to go next. Bernie decided she'd take the leap, say the words she knew she'd regret, but that for her own sanity she needed to. She needed to protect her heart, because she knew at this rate it'd end up broken, getting a taste of having Serena as hers was too much.

"Maybe...maybe we should tell everyone" she started. "That we aren't together, say it was a joke or something" she knew the suggestion was weak as soon as it came out of her mouth, but Serena was cut short from replying by a knock on the door.

Raf opened the door, smiling warily. Everyone had been asking Serena all week if there was something wrong with Bernie, if they'd had an argument. He obviously thought that was what was happening now as he edged through the door.

"Hanssen just came onto the ward asking for you both" he started and the two women glanced at each other, curiosity filled them both.

"I, um, didn't want to interrupt, but he just said he wants to see you in his office ASAP" and with that Raf left, and they felt their stomachs drop. They just stared at each other for a moment, eyes wide with surprise, and then nerves.

"He must've heard" Serena started, "about the store cupboard incident" she further explained and Bernie began to pace.

"Trust Marcus to tell Hanssen, is he trying to get me bloody sacked? I swear to God if I lose my job over this." Her voice was raised and Serena was unsettled, she'd never seen Bernie like this before. She was always the one that was calm in a crisis, helped Serena through it. Silence fell upon the room as it dawned on them that their little lie had gotten slightly out of hand. Bernie wished in that moment that she could take it all back, she'd been so selfish, wanting everyone to think she'd managed to woo Serena Campbell.

They were best friends and that was it, she was on the verge of losing her job and all she wanted was to go back in time. All she'd cared about was getting that piece of Serena, threatening their reputations, their jobs, and probably their friendship if this all went as expected.

"We can hardly explain to Hanssen that this was some elaborate lie, he'd never believe it" Bernie spoke slowly, nerves creeping over every part of her body.

"Look" Serena began, trying her best to be the voice of reason.

"Hanssen's not just going to sack two of Holby's best consultants" that earned a smirk from Bernie.

"The worst we'll get is a smack on the wrist. Then we can try and find a way to get ourselves out of this mess" they were both smiling slightly now, Serena was right, they couldn't just jump to the worst case scenario.

They both stood up and made their way silently through the hospital to Hanssen's office, they stopped, his sturdy oak door the only thing between them and the mysterious Swede.

"Time to face the music" Serena winked before knocking on the wood and pushing open the door.

"Ah Ms Campbell, Ms Wolfe, please take a seat" he smiled.

 _He doesn't seem angry_ , Serena thought. She'd seen him angry enough times to know what it looked like. They sat awkwardly, slightly on the edge of their seats, waiting for him to speak again.

"It has come to my attention that the two of you may be" he paused slightly, contemplating how to word it, Bernie winced slightly, knowing what was coming,"romantically involved" and Serena nearly laughed at how awkward he was making it.

The two women looked at each other tentatively, knowing he'd only think they were trying to save their skin if they lied. It was Serena who spoke up, knowing Bernie would probably blurt out something completely inappropriate like "we weren't having sex in the store cupboard, please don't fire us!" They needed to play this tactically.

"We, uh" she realised this would be more difficult than she anticipated, but she was half way through a sentence now, there was no going back. "Yes, we are" and with that she gave Bernie a warm smile, covering the blondes hand with her own.

Maybe if they convinced Hanssen that they were in a stable, happy relationship, he'd take pity on them, just give them a warning for breaking hospital protocol.

Hanssen made an expression that almost resembled a smile at that, not quite what they had been expecting.

"Great" he simply said. Bernie's head snapped up.

"Is it?" She blurted out without thinking, making Serena laugh.

"Yes, I think it is. If you're willing, I'd like you both to attend and speak at a conference on diversity and acceptance in the NHS. It's in Scotland and there will be hundreds of doctors and surgeons from around the country there, and I think it'd be great publicity for Holby, if you don't mind me saying, having two of our top consultants there...together" and the meaning behind 'together' wasn't lost on them.

Bernie was gawping, making Serena nervous. He wanted them to go and give Holby a good name, preach about acceptance and equal rights.

 _What a fraud_ , Serena thought to herself. For all intents and purposes she was straight, though she was far from sure of that herself. It'd feel so wrong, she didn't deserve to do that. But she found herself speaking before she could stop herself.

"We'd, um, we'd love to Mr Hanssen" she managed to get out, to which Bernie snapped her head up. They were both in shock, but Serena knew better than to deny the big boss what he wanted.

"It's next weekend. All expenses will be paid for, the hotel, dinner, and I'm sure it'll give the two of you a nice weekend off. I've heard there are some lovely romantic walks up in the highlands" he smiled, signalling the end of the conversation.

As soon as they left, Bernie turned to Serena and they started their walk back to AAU.

"Why did you say yes?" She sounded flabbergasted.

"A free holiday to Scotland" Serena joked, to which she just earned a scowl from Bernie.

"Oh lighten up, Bernie. We could both do with a weekend off, couldn't we? Some time away from this place, away from Marcus, and It'll give us time to try and sort out how we're going to put an end to this situation" she prompted, and maybe she was right, maybe it would do them some good.

"It's not getting away from it though is it? Everyone there is going to think we're together too. We're becoming like bloody gay poster girls for the NHS!" She was exasperated, her hands moving in all sorts of directions as she spoke.

Serena turned to look at her and they stopped walking, standing in the middle of the empty hallway.

"You go and tell Hanssen why we won't do it then" she raised her voice, and Bernie's shoulders slumped slightly. She knew she couldn't do that, they didn't have a plan for this whole mess and they weren't even near to finding one. She sighed.

"Ok, fine. We'll go" she knew this meant time with Serena, alone, and she'd be a fool to turn it down, "but when we're back, we sort this out. It's gone way too far" she hated herself for saying it, because if she was selfish she wanted it to go further, she didn't want anyone thinking otherwise now that she'd had the opportunity for everyone to think she was with Serena.

They'd go to Scotland, do what they needed to there, make a plan, and stop it before it got even more out of hand.

This had meant to be a bit of fun, to help Serena out, but it seemed to have taken on a life of its own. Bernie was finding it all too much, she wanted things to go back to how they were, everyone knowing her and Serena were just best friends, but now she'd had a taste of more, she didn't know if it was possible to cram all the feelings she'd let herself explore back in.

The whole hospital knew, she couldn't just take that all back.

Bernie Wolfe and Serena Campbell had accidentally become some sort of Holby City power couple.

 _It'd be ok_ , Bernie thought, _if it was actually true._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's ready for gals being pals in Scotland?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!  
> I've had an idea for another AU fic so watch this space cause I'm going to start that one soon, alongside this fic of course!

Their weekend in Scotland came around in a blur of overtime and trauma calls. The two women were back to their usual selves, Bernie falling asleep on Serena’s sofa most nights, working effortlessly together in theatre. Much to the annoyance of Marcus, it seemed, who had thought it necessary to drunkenly corner Serena one night at Albie’s. He made a scene in front of all their colleagues, asking what Serena had that he didn’t, pushed her with force into a corner.

She'd never seen Bernie so angry, she practically marched him out of the bar, pushing him out onto the curb. She then continued to punch him square in the face, which earned a cheer from their friends. Bernie sat silently on the sofa later that night, eventually muttering an apology that Serena just brushed off, graciously.

“I mean it Serena, he shouldn’t have talked to you like that. I shouldn’t have let him” it was obvious she was beating herself up over it.

“I’d hardly say you let him” the brunette laughed, remembering the look on Marcus’ face as she clutched at his bleeding nose, trying to stem it.

Bernie was refusing to meet her gaze, it’d obviously shaken her up a little, Serena hadn't seen her that upset in a long time.

“Bernie” she prompted, moving over to her side of the sofa, so the side of their bodies were touching. Bernie let her head fall gently onto Serena’s shoulder, sighing contentedly, some of the tension leaving her shoulders.

She didn’t know what to say, she wanted to say that it made her blood boil when he so much as touched Serena, that she got over protective. She wanted to scream, frustration filling her at how he’d managed to get his hands on her new life, on Serena. She couldn’t stand it.

She settled on saying something that’d make it a little less blindingly obvious she was in love with Serena Campbell. Because, Serena wasn’t her new life, not like that anyway, as much as she wished she was.

“I um…I just, how could he do that? For all intents and purposes he thinks we’re together. How could he do that to someone he thinks…I...I love” she stuttered out, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall. “He was never like that, I never thought he could be like that. I have my own life now and I guess it’s just a bit of a blow that he’s come barging into it” she sighed, knowing that was all she could say, she couldn’t bring herself to admit it was because it was Serena that he'd gone near.

Serena moved her arm around Bernie’s shoulder and stroked up and down her upper arm gently.

“He’ll be gone in a couple of weeks” she offered. She knew the trauma surgeon well enough to know she didn’t welcome prying questions, she said as much as she was willing to, and wouldn’t be pushed into saying any more. She needed lifting up in these situations, that was how it always was, Serena would bring her spirits up, even if only slightly, because all she wanted was to see her smile.

“And after this week is over we’ve got a weekend away from here, and away from Marcus” she tried gently to lift her spirits, though it didn’t seem to work.

“God, I don’t think I’ll be able to stand the smug look on his face when we tell everyone…” she trailed off into silence. Her and Serena had agreed that once they were back from the conference, they’d end their pretend relationship by pretending they’d broken up, it'd be a little less embarrassing than admitting it was all a lie. They’d make something up about them realising they were better off as friends, and just hoped that everything would go back to normally, or they told each other they hoped.

“We can wait until he’s left you know, no rush” the vascular surgeon offered, still rubbing her fingertips tenderly up and down Bernie’s arm.

“I can’t make you do that, we agreed it’s got a little out of hand” she responded, half-heartedly. Of course she’d rather they’d leave it until Marcus wasn’t there, she’d like to leave it altogether, if she was honest.

“A couple of weeks won’t make a difference. Besides, it’s about time this whole fake relationship started working in your favour a little. So far all it’s got you is a jealous ex-husband and a swollen hand” she tried to lighten the mood, reassuring her friend she was on her side.

Bernie turned her head to look at the other woman, watery eyed but smiling.

“If you wouldn’t mind” she mumbled weakly and Serena simple nodded and squeezed her tighter.

She knew better than to carry on talking about the topic, Bernie hated getting upset and now it was somewhat solved and talked through, the conversation as over.

“Cup of tea?” Serena asked as she stood up from the sofa, her body missing the warmth of Bernie’s against her immediately. The blonde nodded and they padded towards the kitchen together.

 

* * *

 

 

Friday came around quickly, they’d got it off as well as the weekend and were staying two nights in Scotland. Bernie was driving, like she always did, her small convertible parked outside as they managed to squeeze the last of their bags into the boot.

“Do you really need to bring so much?” Bernie laughed, astonished at how many bags filled to the brim with clothes and shoes Serena had packed and thrown into her car.

“A girl needs options” was all she said, winking before jumping into the passenger seat.

They switched between radio stations as they drove, stopping when a song they liked came on, singing along to any words they knew. They did this so comfortably, at first Bernie would just let Serena sing and hum along gently, slightly embarrassed. As they got closer Bernie started singing too, still quietly but it comforted the brunette, showed she was starting to let her guard down slightly. Now, whenever they drove, they’d fight to see who could sing louder, they’d end up in hysterics to the point where Bernie would have to pull over so they didn’t crash.

Bernie loved it when they drove together. Normally being trapped in a small space with just one other person would be her worse nightmare, but it wasn't with Serena. Everything was so simple, they’d drive along, shouting out the lyrics and she’d revel in the unquestionable glee on Serena’s face.

These were the moments where she’d suddenly get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, where she questioned whether she could always just be Serena’s friend. She questioned herself, as she looked over at Serena, mouth moving, her laugh echoing through the vehicle, questioned how long it’d take her to break. In reality, she never wanted to, because Serena was everything to her and the thought of losing her was too much to deal with. But, in these moments, where she’d choke on just how beautiful her best friend looked, where she'd have to stop herself staring, she wondered whether she’d be able to do it forever. Whether she’d be able to watch Serena find someone else, fall in love with someone else.  She didn’t know if she could handle seeing her with someone else knowing it could never be her, but the alternative was the chance she could lose her altogether, and that was too much to risk.

They arrived at a beautiful country hotel, surrounded in all directions by beautiful countryside. Bernie carried most of the bags, she insisted, and Serena found it all too sweet to refuse.

Hanssen had booked them into a luxurious room, a massive four-poster bed in the centre, a window looking over the fields that stretched for miles until they met mountains. Bernie gulped slightly when she saw the bed…one bed. She hadn’t really thought about that, of course he’d get them a room with one bed, it made sense. Even though Bernie had stayed the night at Serena’s too many times to count, they’d never shared a bed. They’d shared the sofa when they both fell asleep on it after a few glasses of red too many, but never a bed. She couldn’t help thinking how romantic this would be, if they were together.

“There’s nothing on the schedule until later” Bernie said as Serena unpacked, and she looked through the schedule Hanssen had given them. “There’s a dinner later, a formal thing. Lots of talks tomorrow, then we have tomorrow night off to do whatever we want” she explained briefly.

“A formal dinner?” Serena raised her head from where it was looking at her suitcase, eyebrowws raised in surprise. Bernie simply nodded, “are you going long or short?” She asked the blonde, as if that’d make any sense to her.

“Sorry?” Bernie was beyond confused.

“Long or short, Bernie, are you wearing a long or short dress?” She asked and Bernie just laughed.

“Neither. I don’t do dresses” she explained as she rooted through a suitcase, pulling out a crumpled suit from somewhere amidst her other clothes. Serena’s eyes widened slightly at the vision of how unbelievably attractive Bernie would look in a suit, she blushed slightly looking back towards her suitcase.

“Well, you’d better give that an iron. You’ve got to look presentable if people are to think we’re an item” she joked, standing up and taking the suit from Bernie.

“Let me do it” she smiled sweetly, getting a hanger from the wardrobe and hanging it in the wardrobe until later.

They continued unpacking and strolled down to the hotel café for a bite to eat as a late lunch. Once they’d eaten they wandered the grounds of the hotel. Hanssen had asked Bernie to do a short speech, about acceptance of her sexuality in the army compared to the NHS, and he’d asked her in no certain words to make Holby out to be the more accepting place, obviously. Bernie hadn't really experienced what it was like in the army, but she'd made up something to say that sounded passable.

As they walked, she read out her speech, letting Serena change bits here and there, her suggestions always made is sound more eloquent.

“I’m nervous” she spoke softly, playing with her hands as they walked.

“Don’t be, the speech is wonderful” Serena reassured her as they took in the beautiful scenery that surrounded them. She wanted to say, “you’re wonderful” as the midday sun shone on Bernie’s face, highlighting her perfect features, accentuated her jaw. In that moment, she wondered too, how long she’d be able to last until she could no longer deny herself the chance to have what she so longed for.

They carried on walking for a while, talking about everything and nothing, just basking in each other’s company. Eventually, they strolled back to their room and Bernie rested gently on the bed, drifting in and out of sleep for half an hour as Serena talked to her, and herself and ironed their outfits for the night. They both showered in the luxurious bathroom, Bernie was dressed first, taking the opportunity as Serena left the room to shower to quickly put on her suit. She put a small amount of makeup on and tried half-heartedly to tame her hair.

She heard the bathroom door open and wasn't ready for the sight she span around to see.

Serena, long dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, heels, a beautiful smile on her face, and a slight blush as Bernie almost gawped. After a moment she stood up, stopped herself from staring any longer and decided it was time to try and form a sentence.

“You uh, you look incredible” she spoke sincerely and Serena grinned more, her cheeks going pink as she walked towards her friend.

“You don’t scrub up too badly either” she winked.

“Good enough to be seen with Serena Campbell” she joked and Serena simply smiled.

“Certainly” and with that they linked arms and left their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for drunk gals being pals? And gal pals sharing a bed?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is a slow burn! But things are going to get kickin soon, I promise!

They walked into the large hall, arm in arm. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, tables with silk tablecloths and extravagant centre pieces filled the room. It buzzed with people, all fussing over finding their name tag attached to the seat they’d be sat at for the night. Looking at the names on the seats around them, there were some pretty famous names in the industry dotted around. Serena and Bernie were two of the most well-known, no doubt.

It reminded Serena of a wedding, but she decided to stray away from wedding thoughts as she walked next to Bernie. Not even she would entertain the thought of marrying Bernie, that’d be taking it a step too far. She hadn't even built up the courage to admit she may be a little in love with her.

_Focus, Campbell._

They strolled through the crowd elegantly, picking up glasses of champagne somewhere along the way. Clinking their glasses together, a sparkle in their eyes, and a shining love that the whole room could see. Other than them, it seemed.

They found their table, sat down next to each other and Serena played the role of doting girlfriend as she straightened Bernie's tie slightly. Bernie knew it was because she was nervous, needed to be doing something, so busied herself with being a believable partner. Little did they know, they didn’t need any sort of façade to fool anyone into believing they were together, the way they looked at each other was enough.

A high-pitched clink filled the room as the metal of a spoon on glass filled the room and the hum of voices hushed. The air in the room seemed too thin as silence filled it. That was their indicator to get to their seats and once everyone had sat down a small introduction was made.

A short welcome to all there, a thank you for coming, a few forced jokes. Followed by a gag about having fun but not drinking too much as they'd have an early start, and finished painfully with a "see you bright and early, folks." To which Bernie had to stifle a laugh, so far from the blunt orders she was used to getting.

Introductions to their table were then made. Two men and two other women. They all seemed pleasant and they easily got into conversation with the two men to their right, both worked just up the road at St. James.' The men knew who they were as soon as they introduced themselves, flattered them to no end on their individual merits and achievements as surgeons.

"Why were you two invited along then?" One asks, David, straight to the point and obviously curious as to why two seemingly straight, white, cis women were at a diversity conference. The other man, George, had worked with Edward briefly and was aware that Serena was his ex-wife. Though, Bernie looked a lot less straight than Serena in her tight-fitting suit, but there was little evidence.

Serena took this as her queue to rest her hand gently on Bernie's knee. A sign of affection, surpassing normal friendly boundaries, giving a message of a slightly more intimate relationship. Or, because she just really wanted to feel the warmth of Bernie on her skin again, she wasn't sure.

Bernie piped up first, looking towards Serena with the warmest of smiles that sowed nothing but devotion and love.

"I was asked to come and make a speech, and my lovely partner decided to tag along. Can't get rid of this one" she joked, easing the mood slightly as she bumped shoulders with Serena, all four of them relaxing into the evening.

"I can assure you it went more along the lines of our CEO asking us to come here and flaunt our relationship, in a desperate bid for more funding, I suspect" Serena's hand left Bernie's knee and found the stem of her wine glass as she spoke. They both felt the loss immediately, but more alcohol was needed if they were going to get through a night of being allowed to act madly in love when they were both trying so desperately to hide their real feelings.

The food arrived and the night carried on pleasantly, their table full of enough interesting characters to keep conversation flowing. David and George seemed shocked at the revelation of Bernie and Serena’s relationship, but hid it well, nonetheless.

Serena took the lead, every person at the table hanging off her every word. She did it so easily, with such enviable grace. She never spoke too much, or too little, but it seemed that every time she did it was perfectly timed and like a breath of fresh air.

Bernie chipped in the odd story of the Army, let her arm rest over the back of Serena's chair once the plates were cleared away and more bottles arrived on the table.

Serena excused herself to the toilet and gave Bernie a lingering kiss on the cheek before she left, a spark between their skin that they both felt but would never admit to. She watched as the sway of Serena's hips took her to the other side of the room, her hand gently resting on the wall as she swung elegantly around the corner and out of sight.

"You've got a good one there" David spoke fondly, so impressed with Serena after being in her presence for mere hours.

"Haven't I just" is all Bernie could say, grinning as her eyes returned to the table.

"How is it? Working together and being together, I mean. I can’t imagine Serena is an easy woman at work" the other man, George, asked. Remembering stories Edward had told of her, but a lot of things Edward had said about Serena didn’t seem to be ringing true.

"Wonderful" it slipped out of Bernie's mouth before she could stop herself, because that is how she knew it'd be, if they really were together. Knew she could never get enough of Serena, even if she spent every hour of every day wrapped up in her arms.

"I mean, obviously fights at home find their way to work and vice versa, but when you really love someone none of that matters. I can't imagine trusting anyone else with any of it. We're a team" she concluded, smiling genuinely, more to herself than either of the two men at the table. They were both smiling too, as were the others, having finished their conversations to hear Bernie's words.

"You really are her biggest fan" one of the women said, Jen or Jan, she couldn’t remember and Bernie found herself slightly startled, realising all eyes were on her. She hadn't intended for everyone to hear her utterances of love for Serena Campbell. She simply smiled and dropped her eyes to focus on her hands, twiddling with the stem of her glass.

"Always" Bernie replied and they all took a brief sip from their glasses as they watched the woman in question return to the table, eyes falling immediately on Bernie, her anchor at all times.

The night carried on and the drink flowed, Bernie’s arm was draped around Serena’s chair, drawing small patterns on the top of her arm with her finger tips. Serena turned to her with raised eyebrows and a smirk on her lips as she leant in to whisper in her ear, Bernie’s hand instinctively wrapped around her and brought her closer.

“You’re drunk, Ms. Wolfe” she whispered, teasingly.

“I am not” Bernie protested, in a slight slur.

“Yes, you are, you’re doing that thing” she expanded and Bernie just giggled at her. There was no other way to describe it, other than a childish, drunken giggle.

“What thing?” She asked.

“Where you go all quiet and slump into your chair and look like you’re about to fall asleep” she laughed, remembering the number of times she’d seen Bernie like that. She went one of two ways, full on downing pints and dancing on tables, or quiet and contemplative, with a small smile on her face. She normally got like that when it was just the two of them, but it seemed she was comfortable enough to do it in company.

The room had opened up into a smaller hall where people were now dancing slowly in pairs, some were still drinking and chatting at tables and some had retired to bed early.

“Let’s dance, it’ll wake you up” Serena suggested, nudging Bernie’s side slightly.

“Lead the way, Campbell” she replied and followed Serena into the crowd of people, hand in hand. Once they’d reached a space on the floor, they looked around them. People weren’t really dancing, as such, more a sort of swaying to the slow music playing. They followed suit as Bernie rested her hands on Serena’s hips and the brunette’s arms found themselves wrapped around Bernie’s neck.

They were pulled close together, Serena’s fingers absent mindedly playing with small bits of Bernie’s hair. They swayed slowly and smiled fondly at each other, not realising how many eyes were drawn to the infamous Serena Campbell and Bernie Wolfe. Word spread between hospitals it seemed.

“If anything, this is going to send me to sleep” Bernie joked, and Serena could feel her breath against her lips.

“Oh, I’m that boring to dance with, am I?” Serena teased to which the blonde just gasped a little, realising how that sounded.

“Oh no, no! I didn’t mean that, I just meant the music is a little slow” she tried to explain herself, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink. The other woman just laughed at her fondly, pulling her ever closer, if that was at all possible.

“I was just teasing, Bernie” she hummed. For the first time that night, Berne let her eyes fall down slightly to rest on the curve of Serena’s lips, turned up into a kind smile. That was her first mistake, even allowing herself to look at them. What followed couldn’t have been helped, once she’d let herself start looking.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Serena as she swallowed down a lump in her throat, tried desperately to stop a moan escaping her now parted lips as Bernie’s eyes returned to hers. There was a silent question in them, both questioning whether to cross the line slowly being wiped away between them.

Both felt the buzz of alcohol, the glowing heat in their cheeks and the undeniable sense of joy in that moment of limbo, between what was advisable and what couldn’t be helped. They were both too far gone to hold themselves back from their next movements.

Bernie’s arms slipped their way around Serena’s waist, and with a gentle pull their lips met, their eyes closed and they fell into a sweet harmony. It wasn’t full of passion but it wasn’t chaste, not too fast or slow. Just right. Neither wanted it to end, carrying on for longer than was probably advisable at a work conference, but Hanssen did ask them to flaunt it, so he couldn’t fault them.

Their lips were gentle and their minds were free, the soft press of lips and finger tips against skin, both enjoying the tranquillity of the moment they knew would most probably make their world as they knew it shift.

 _She’s kissing me back!_ They thought at the same time.

Though neither wanted it to end, they broke apart for air, foreheads still touching, shy smiles on both their faces. As they looked into each other’s souls, they both realised they had two options. They were so unaware of the other’s feelings, so unaware that it could be so simple if they were brave enough.

Bernie missed the love in Serena’s eyes as they separated, was too busy concentrating on her own panic. She saw her two options, run or stay and play it off as part of their pretend relationship, somehow. The same was running through Serena’s head, not the running, she didn’t do running, she was contemplating between “I love you” and passing it all off as part of their act too.

They both decided on the latter, too scared of what would happen if what they felt was spoken. Serena decided too much time had passed, she needed to come up with a reasonable excuse, before Bernie realised and left. She couldn’t lose her simply because she couldn’t keep her hands to herself.

“George has been bringing Edward up all night” she tried to form a believable excuse. “Sorry, I just wanted to make it clear I’ve moved on. Not that he didn’t think that already, I just…” she trailed off but Bernie didn’t doubt it. Took it as fact because what else could it have been, that Serena really wanted to kiss her? No.

“Oh, don’t worry. I figured” she lied, and couldn’t help the sheepish smile she gave, all she wanted to do was kiss her again. Forget about all the complications, because when they kissed it didn’t matter, none of it mattered other than them.

After a little longer dancing, awkward at first but settling back to normal in no time, they decided to retire to bed. They said goodbye to their table, leaving with their hands held together, both apprehensive.

It turned out there wasn’t anything to worry about, they were comfortable enough around each other for it not to be awkward, even after what had happened in that hall. They both made their way to the bathroom to get ready for bed, separately. Their minds wandering to what was on the other side of the door, wondering how they’d manage for the rest of the weekend. Wondered what morning would bring.

They eventually found themselves lost at each side of the huge bed, disappearing into puffed up pillows and anxious for what to do next.

“Tomorrow’s not going to be great with the hangover I’m going to have” Bernie groaned and rolled over to face Serena. They were far enough apart not to see a repeat of what had happened earlier that night, but close enough for it to trigger the memory of their lips moving seamlessly against each other.

“We’re going to need coffee, lots of coffee” Serena joked and it earnt a small laugh from Bernie, her eyes crinkling, her mouth turning up slightly.

“We’ll make it through together, we always do” Bernie said, tired eyes drifting slightly off to sleep, not realising how her words could’ve been interpreted. How they were meant.

Serena just smiled and watched as Bernie’s eyes drooped shut, her smile never fell though, the corners of her mouth still turned upwards as she gave in to sleep, and Serena soon followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will the morning bring? How will Bernie's speech go? What does their last night sharing a bed hold in store?


End file.
